Lacrymosa Fazer sem ArrependimenTos
by roxiGin Malfoy
Summary: Série de 10 capitulos. Gina cresceu e virou modelo. Draco Auror disfarçado. O que Os Juntaria ?
1. iNFORMAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC

SOBRE A FIC:

- Shipper: DRACO/GINA e umas pintadas de Gina/Harry e Gina/Brian.

- Série de 10 Capítulos. ( Se eu ver que estão realmente gostando continuo uma segunda temporada ).

- Totalmente Pós Hogwarts !

- Obtem partes NC-17.

OBS: Preciso urgentimente de um beta!

Criticas Construtiva são Bem Vindas! •


	2. CAPITULO 1 Piloto

A guerra havia acabado, o lado do mal perdido. O bem no entanto não estava totalmente aliviado. Após um ano houve um atentado ao ministério da magia, vários ex comensais que haviam sobrevivido a guerra e que não tinham os seus rostos desvendados, deixavam marcas dizendo seguir um novo lord ...

Londres bruxa, segunda 1:00 da tarde.

_ O que esse homem quer comigo em plena segunda feira , Potter? - perguntara draco a harry enquanto andava elegantemente entre os corredores do ministério da magia.  
_ Mais respeito Malfoy, ele é o seu chefe! – dissera harry que logo após murmurou um feitiço onde abriu-se uma porta na parede e deu de cara com o chefe do ministério da magia, Arthur Waesley sentado em frente a mesa.

Draco agora era um auror, mais não por vontade própria e sim por sobrevivência.  
Desde o começo da guerra draco havia se tornado um comensal, porém logo após a morte de seus pais draco decidiu mudar de lado por vingança. Virara agente duplo, ajudara o lado do bem e a guerra acabara. Ficara um ano sossegado até que o atentado ao ministério o deixasse furioso pelo fato de querer paz, e os principais integrantes do ministério o recrutassem para mais serviços secretos, em troca eles não fiscalizariam os bens dos Malfoy. E isso era o que Draco mais temia.

_ Bom Sr. Malfoy, agradeço por ter vindo, sente-se por favor.  
_ Não, obrigado! Estou bem de pé. – draco dissera com um pouco de impaciência.  
_ Harry, como você esta? Providenciando a chegada de minha filha?  
_ Sim, Arthur! Pegarei ela daqui a pouco no aeroporto.  
_ Obrigada harry por fazer essa gentileza, não sei o que faria sem..  
_ Sr. Waesley, eu tenho certeza que você não me chamou aqui em plena segunda feira para escutar isso. – draco o interronpera seco enquanto harry o fuzilava.  
_ Não senhor malfoy!  
_ Estou aliviado agora – draco fingira estar confortável.  
_ Harry pode ir, nos vemos mais tarde na toca. – arthur o dispensara e harry acenara positivamente com a cabeça. – Sr. Malfoy .. – arthur começara a analisar uma pasta em cima de sua mesa com muita atenção. – te chamei aqui para conversarmos um pouco sobre ontem a noite.  
_ Hum – draco fizera cara de pensativo – que parte da noite ?  
_ A que você sumiu em uma boate e sem deixar rastro, e que logo em seguida apareceu 3 pessoas mortas.  
_ Você esta achando que eu perdi o meu tempo matando essas pessoas insignificantes? – draco levantara uma de suas sonbrancelhas.  
_ Não sei, isso você terá que responder. Porque amanha por coincidência terei que perder o meu tempo que é muito significante vasculhando uma mansão. – Arthur falara calmo.  
_ Você faria isso com um auror Sr. Ministro?  
_ Se esse auror tiver o sobrenome Malfoy, claro!  
_ O que você quer saber arthur? - draco sentara emfim.  
_ Aonde você esteve Malfoy?  
_ Apenas conversando com um amigo.  
_ Que amigo?  
_ Blaise, ele estava a me dar informações sobre o tal novo lord.  
_ E o que você conseguiu? – Arthur se mostrava interessado.  
_ O que eu ganho em troca? – Draco dera um sorriso de lado.  
_ Eu vou retirar da minha agenda a tal visita a mansão.  
_ Bom Sr. Ministro – draco agora, o olhava sério - esse novo lord esta recrutando ex-comensais prometendo uma vida de sangue puro e todas as baboseiras a mais.  
_ mais como ele conhece todos os comensais?  
_Supostamente ele era um. – draco levantara e começava a se retirar. – já que é só isso eu estou de partida.  
_Malfoy, agente se vê!  
_Espero que não tão cedo, Sr. Ministro!

Harry dirigia em direção ao aeroporto.  
Ele sabia que fazia muito tempo que não via gina, mais o simples fato de a vela pessoalmente o deixava nervoso. Sempre estava a vê suas fotos em algumas revistas estrangeiras, e a admirava. Ele se arrependia de ter terminado com ela por causa de sua profissão, então prometera para si mesmo que a reconquistaria nesse tempo que ela ficaria em Londres.

Tudo estava muito perfeito para gina.  
Ela encarava cada detalhe do estacionamento do aeroporto com um sorriso como se nunca estivesse ali. A sensação a estava deixando muito contente.  
"De volta para casa" – pensava gina durante sua celebração de chegada.  
Gina sentia saudades de casa, porem seus pais nunca aceitaram muito bem o fato de ela ser modelo, pois a profissão exigiu que ela os deixasse. Gina, no entanto não queria que isso os afastasse, então aceitou a primeira proposta de trabalho em Londres, porém relatou para os seus pais que estava de férias e que teria o tempo todo possível para eles matarem a saudades e para ela descansar.

Gina avistou o carro de harry e foi em direção a ele.  
" Ai Merlin!!! Porque isso sempre acontece comigo? Harry? Meu pai não poderia ser menos cara de pau?! " .

_ Feliz em me ver Sr. Potter? – perguntou gina abrindo um grande sorriso confortante ao entrar no carro. Ela sabia que ia ser difícil manter uma amizade com harry depois do termino deles por ele ser um pouco fechado.  
_ Sim, como você esta? – harry ainda agia um pouco desconfortável.  
_ Muito bem, hum ... o que você andou fazendo? Seu cabelo ta horrível ! – gina bagunçara o cabelo dele.  
_ Buscando você em aeroportos.  
_ Ah, qual é harry, isso não é tão ruim!! – harry e gina riram." Pronto! Paz reinada com harry!"

Gina chegara na toca e matara a saudades de todo mundo e logo em seguida foi para o seu quarto.  
Após chegar ao seu quarto pegou seu celular e ligou para sua assistente.

_ OI joanna!! Já chegou em londres??  
_ Sim, gina estou a 3 dias aqui só esperando você chegar.  
_ Eu estava meio ocupada... – gina fizera cara de sonhadora.  
_ Hum.. deixa eu ver.. Brian??  
_ Sim, sim, sim.. eu estava com ele e foi fantástico ..  
_ Mais e ai, vai apresentar ele ao seus pais?  
_ Claro, só vou dar um tempo para todos sobre a minha chegada, você não sabe como foi estranho hoje com o harry.  
_ Relaxa gina, ele vai superar, no entanto foi ele quem terminou com você ..  
_ é ne !! Amanha agente se encontra na boate que tem ao lado do seu hotel para você me passar a agenda ta?!  
_Sim, até mais..  
_Tchau!

Gina desligara o celular e foi dormir.  
Ao amanhecer gina descera para o café.

_ E como vai minha filha essa manha? – Perguntava molly enquanto gina sentava a mesa junto a hermione.  
_ Muito bem mame ! E aie hermione? Preparada para uma noite na boate Springfer hoje?  
_Boate? – perguntara molly pasmada. – não era para ser seus dias de descanso com a família?!  
_ Mais hermione é da família?! – gina fazia cara de desentendida enquanto hermione não entendia o porque de gina a chamar.  
_ Ginevra ?você sabe do que eu estou falando! Minha pequena, você não cansa dessas festas?  
_ Mãe, hermione e eu não nos vemos há tempos e eu quero tirar um tempo só com ela.  
_Gina, será que agente poderia passar um tempo no museu? Ou no zoológico? – perguntara hermione séria.  
_ Mãe socorro, hermione vai me matar de tanto tédio!! – molly rira.  
_ Hermione acho melhor você sair para a boate com gina, alguns métodos de diversões seus realmente são tediosos. – moly por fim saira da sala.  
_Sua mãe por um acaso insinuara que eu não sei me divertir? – hermione perguntara a gina entrando na brincadeira e gina apenas riu.  
_ Talvez, mais nos vamos a boate hoje ne? – insistira gina pegando um pedaço de bolo.  
_ Gina ...  
_ Por favor, hermione !! Meu irmão vai chegar amanha e eu quero ter um tempo com você. – gina implorava.  
_ Tudo bem ! mais como você sabe que os killers vão vim para londres?  
_Eu leio jornal hermione – gina jogara o jornal que estava ao seu lado na frente da cunhada.  
_Tenho que ir, se não vou chegar atrasada no trabalho. – hermione levantara e ia em direção a porta.  
_Tchau cunhadinha!! - gina se despedira. – Mãe to saindo também – gina levantara e dera um beijo no rosto da mãe.  
_Mais aonde você vai querida, nem acabou de tomar o seu café da manha.!  
_To indo fazer compras ! não da para sair hoje a noite sem roupas novas! Beijo !! – gina pegara sua bolsa e por fim saira.

Mansão Malfoy, terça 11 da manha.

_ Blaise, o que você quer comigo onze da manha? – draco estava sentado a mesa tomando o café da manha sem dar muita atenção para o amigo.  
_ Trago noticias! – blaise se juntou a ele.  
_ Espero que sejam boas.  
_ David Guerry esta na cidade e tem uma namorada.  
_ Guerry... – draco assimilava seu rosto sério de vez.  
_ Ele esta noivo de Amanda Sayer! Draco, derrotá-lo vai ser moleza! Essa mulher sempre te deu mole mesmo.  
_ Essa mulher é medíocre Blaise! Mercenária e escrota! Ela não tem um pingo de elegância. Me poupe Blaise!  
_ Mais ...  
_ Para de falar e me de mais informação sobre essa mulher – blaise o olhava incrédulo – rápido!  
_Ta bom ! Ela vai estar hoje na boate que fica ao lado do hotel onde os jogadores do killers estão hospedados.  
_ Jogadores do killers? Não vai me dizer que Guerry é o apanhador – draco estava a ficar vermelho de tanta raiva.  
_ Sim !  
_ Blaise, tenho que sair para resolver um assunto! - draco se retirava de sua casa.  
_ Nos vemos na boate draco ? - blaise o seguira ate o seu carro.  
_ Claro ! – draco saira a mil com seu conversível preto.

" Se esse cara ta pensando que vai ficar barato, ela ta muito enganado!" Draco conhecera David na época em que era um comensal. Em uma suposta missão onde malfoy deveria atuar junto a David , onde ele iria conseguir provas magníficas de paradeiros de cada comensal, David o atacara, estupefando por conta que draco o desobedecera. " Ah, mais ele vai ter o que merece!!"

Boate Springfer, 11 da noite

_ Gina como você consegue usar essa roupa? Não esta vendo um monte de cara praticamente pulando nos seus decotes? – hermione falava enquanto pegava um copo de água no balcão aonde as duas estavam encostada.

_ Ele é bem confortável. – gina ria enquanto hermione fazia uma cara de reprovação.

_ Gina esta a esperar alguém? – hermione perguntara ao ver que a amiga não parava de olhar para um lado e para o outro.

_ Não ! quer dizer, sim. Eu marquei com uma amiga minha aqui hoje também.

_ Tem certeza que é amiga? – hermione fizera cara de desconfiada.

_ Talvez! – gina rira – vou dar uma volta por ai, vê se acho minha "amiga".

==

_ Tem certeza Blaise que ela vai estar aqui? – draco não parava de procurar a loira.  
_ Claro! – blaise dera um gole de sua bebida com um gesto de insegurança.  
_Blaise quem te deu a informação? – draco falara inrritado.  
_ e ...  
_ Quem seu imbecil ? – draco já estava a fumaçar.  
_ Eu deduzi que ela estaria aqui, porque o time todo vai estar aqui.  
_ Deduziu? Blaise, blaise, blaise ! minha cota de pessoa boa só acode quem o Ministro pede e você não é incluído nelas. Mais tudo bem, com o Guerry aqui vai ser mais interessante.  
_ Foi nisso que eu pensei!  
_ sei .. – draco dera uma golada de seu drink o olhando de lado.  
_Aquela é a hermione ou impressão minha? – Blaise apontava para uma mulher de cabelos ondulados castanhos com um vestido, quase que dona de casa na opinião de draco.  
_ Ótimo! Uma diversão finalmente. – draco se levantara e logo em seguida olhara para blaise ainda sentado – vai ficar parado ai?  
_ Sabe draco, eu e hermione não temos um bom passado.  
_Idiota!

Draco fora em direção a hermione e pedira uma bebida ao lado dela no balcão.  
_ Ora, ora, ora ! - disse draco fingindo encontrá-la por acaso. - Sr. Granger, o que faz aqui nessa humilde boate? Procurando o maridinho que andou pulando a cerca?  
_ Não é da sua conta Malfoy!  
_ Nossa! Que agressividade. Acho um absurdo Arthur me botar para freqüentar um medico para controlar minha raiva só porque eu joguei um pequeno feitiço num comensal enquanto você anda agredindo seus companheiros de trabalho.  
_ Pequeno fentiço? Malfoy você realmente freqüentou a escola? Porque você não sebe diferenciar grande de pequeno, que nessas circunstâncias um avadra não se encaixa no pequeno.  
_ Hermione, era ele ou eu, e sinceramente sou mais eu.- draco se apoiava com o cotovelo no balcão.  
_ Eu sou mais ele.  
_ Ótimo na próxima vez eu te deixo sozinha com ele. Só te aviso uma coisa, seu maridinho não vai gostar de saber disso.  
_ Malfoy vai a merda!  
_ Granger sabia que é feio convidar seus amigos de trabalho para conhecer a sua casa enquanto seu marido esta trabalhando? - malfoy se retirou com um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que irritar hermione seria difícil, mais fazê-la o chigar já era sempre um bom começo.

Hermione estava impressionada como o malfoy podia ser chato. Ela sempre se perguntava do porque de draco ser um auror. Era incrível como ele deixava bem claro que ele não o gostava de fazer, mais quando fazia era sempre bem feito e no final ele sempre ganhava.

_ Hermione?- gina despertara hermione de seus pensamentos.  
_ Ah, sim! Achou sua amiga?  
_ não, ela deve ainda estar se arrumando. – de repente as luzes se apagaram.  
_ Ai meu Deus! O que esta acontecendo? – hermione começara a entrar em pânico.  
_ Tenho uma surpresa para você grande cunhada.

Escutou-se um grande barulho vindo da porta principal da boate e um monte de gente gritando os killers.

KILERS !!!! KILERS !!! KILERS !!!!

_ Killers? – hermione olhava para a gina sem entender nada.  
_ Claro! Porque você acha que te trouxe aqui.

Abriu-se então a porta por completo e surgindo dela vinha o time inteiro bem arrumados e cheios de vibração. O ruivo logo veio em direção a hermione e tascou-lhe um beijo ardente.

_ Ei ! ainda estou aqui . – Gina falara e Rony a abraçou logo em seguida.  
_ Como esta gininha?  
_ Bem e você goleirão? – gina brincava com suas mãos imitando seu irmão em uma das partidas.  
_ Melhor agora – disse rony olhando para hermione e logo em seguida voltando a dar um beijo nela.  
_ To sobrando.. vejo vocês mais tarde. – gina se retirara em direção a pista de dança com finalidade de se divertir um pouco ou quem sabe achar sua assistente.

==

Draco estava odiando ter que estar aquela mesa com blaise e sua suposta garota que acabara de conhecer. Decidiu então ir a procura da sua presa.  
Avistou uma cabeleira loira e logo a seguiu resultando na pista de dança. Ao chegar reparou que David estava a dançar uma musica romântica com muito entusiasmo com uma ruiva muito bonita.  
" vou so esperar ele der brecha que eu pego essa também dele!" pensava draco enquanto se encostava ao balcão só os observando.

==

_ E como você esta weasley?- perguntara David após pegar gina do nada para uma dança.  
_ Bem e sua noiva?  
_ Esquece ela gina. Quando você vai aceitar o meu convite para passarmos uns dias na flórida?  
_ Hum.. deixa eu ver.. nunca seria legal !  
_ Nunca diga nunca – david a pressionou mais para si. – que tal nos começarmos com umas bebidas?  
_ Ótimo david, estarei te esperando aqui. – gina dissera sem muita emoção.  
_ Assim espero - disse david ao seu ouvido. "aonde esta brian nessas horas?" pensava gina louca para escapar da pista de dança, porem alguém a laçou para mais uma dança.

_ Correndo de alguém? – perguntou o homem loiro a gina.  
Gina o observou de baixo para cima. "quem é esse loirão, Meu Deus?" gina então focara nos seus olhas cinzas achando sua resposta.

_ Malfoy? – perguntou gina parando a dança.


	3. CAPITULO 2 Missão Perfeita

=============================================

_ Weasley?  
_ Descobriu sozinho, malfoy?  
_ Ruiva, aparência de coelho e um bom censo de humor? Só poderia ser uma weasley!  
_ Aparência de coelho é a mãe, DO-NI-NHA! – gina pronunciou a ultima palavra bem devagar.  
_ Coelhinha, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso. – num momento exato gina socou a cara do Malfoy, tendo a atenção de todos que estavam na boate.  
_ Pronto, fiz melhor! Satisfeito? – gina sorriu vitoriosa esnobando o Malfoy que estava com o rosto formigando de raiva.  
Gina já ia se retirando quando o malfoy a agarrou pelo braço.  
_ Weasley, weasley! Você vai pagar caro pelo que me fez!  
_ Doninha, eu *acho* que você faz melhor que isso! – gina puxou seu braço com força,e sumiu na multidão deixando para traz um malfoy louco por vingança.

" Quem ela pensa que é para me humilhar assim desse jeito? Ah! Mais ela vai ter o que merece." – draco pensava enquanto voltava a sua mesa, encontrando com um Blaise totalmente de boca aberta.

_ Draco, o que foi aquilo? – blaise começava a rir.  
_ Pare de rir se não eu quebro os seus dentes! – ameaçou malfoy enquanto sentava a mesa e tomava um gole de sua tequila.  
_ Calma malfoy! Porque essa raiva toda? Você não esta cansado de apanhar de mulher em suas missões? Porque você se importaria com essa, é só mais uma!  
_ Raiva? Não, caro homem que será morto por mim, eu estou com um sentimento pior que isso!  
_Malfoy eu não tive a inten...  
_ Cala a boca blaise! Ela não era qualquer mulher, porque se fosse seria fácil se vingar, só bastava a conquistar e desfilar com ela pedindo desculpa pelo ocorrido e se auto chamando de idiota.  
_ Malfoy, porque com essa seria diferente?  
_ Ela é uma weasley! – draco agora olhava para um nada enquanto blaise dera uma golada de seu drink que mal descera.

Draco sabia o quanto seria difícil se vingar dela, por ele ser um auror e ela ser a filha de seu chefe. Sem contar que na época da escola ela sempre revidava e as vezes, ele saia perdendo de suas meras "briguinhas". Se era difícil naquela época imagina agora que o pai dela tem poder. Mais para draco isso também poderia ser um bônus, deixar de ser um auror fazia parte de seus planos. Seria muito fácil deixar que o próprio ministro se queimasse tentando proteger sua filha. Draco até já estava a imaginar as manchetes: " Ministro da magia despede um do seus melhores aurores por capricho de não o querer com sua filha.". Isso até parecia difícil, porem draco gostava de desafio,e não seria dessa vez que ele daria para traz.

==

Gina estava a olhar para um lado e para o outro quando viu joanna a conversar com Hermione e Rony. Preocupada com o fato de joanna sem querer falar para rony e hermione que estavam aqui a negócios. Pelo fato de joanna ser um pouco avoada, gina correu ao encontro deles.

_ Oi joanna, que bom que você veio! Já conheceu meu irmão Rony e minha cunhada Hermione ? – gina dera um sorriso suplicando para que joanna saisse do local com ela.

_ Ah! Sim, sim !

_ Ótimo, vamos paquerar! Deixa os dois a sos. – gina puxara joanna sem ao menos a loira se despedir.

_ Calma, gina! Nem me despedi dos seus parentes.

_ Você viu o Brian aqui? – perguntava gina eufórica.

_ Eu vou bem gina, e você?

_ Ah, desculpa joanna é que eu já estou com saudades dele. – gina fizera cara de apaixonada.

_ Gina, me poupe! Não, eu não vi ele.

_Ele deve estar resolvendo algo... – gina fizera seu olhar preocupado.

_ Gina, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Não, não é só que eu estava com o Brian,e um homem misterioso apareceu enquanto agente jantava em Paris e ele não me deu nenhuma explicação quando voltou da conversa particular ... Então – gina mudara seu humor de desconfiada para responsável – o que eu vou fazer amanha?

_Esta tudo anotado nessa agenda Gina – Joanna passara a agenda para gina e ela colocara na sua bolsa.

_ Obrigada, agora vamos nos divertir – gina puxara joanna para dançar.

Draco já estava a achar um tédio a boate, quando viu Amanda Sayer entrando na porta principal.

_ Agora que a diversão começa ! – draco levantara da mesa seguido por Blaise.

_ Draco, só quero ver o que você vai armar. – blaise fazia cara de gosto.

Gina estava muito bem até ver aquela figura esquelética e loira que tanto dava em cima de Brian.  
Amanda Sayer era a pessoa que gina mais odiava da face da terra, ela até podia ficar dando em cima do namorado dela, o David, porem gina sabia que isso não valia a pena. Gina a encarou por breves 5 segundos e logo em seguida foi para a parte de traz da boate a fim de respirar.  
O ódio que gina sentia dessa mulher era tão grande que gina precisava se concentrar para não azara-la.  
Gina estava já do lado de fora da boate, em um beco bem isolado que dava para a rua principal, quando viu draco sair sério da boate e logo em seguida um blaise todo bobo e sorrindo a toa.

_ Draco, você é foda! Eu nunca que teria pensado em fazer o que você fez.

_ Blaise, vamos logo antes que eles cheguem!

_ Draco, mais como você sabe que vai acontecer is ...

_ Cala a boca Blaise ! – draco pronuncio a frase assim que viu gina o encarando com ar de curiosa.

_ Acontecer o que Malfoy? – gina se aproximava de draco com ar de inquisição.

_ Vamos embora, blaise- draco ignorara a presença de gina e continuara a andar com pressa com rumo ao seu carro. Porem gina entrara na frente dele o fazendo parar e retornou a perguntar.

_ Malfoy! O que vai acontecer? – gina perguntava, mais draco apenas a olhava com um ar de superior sem responder nada – Vamos, Malfoy! Me responda! Antes que eu desça o soco em você de novo.  
Draco apenas riu e logo em seguida jogou um feitiço em gina para que ela desmaiasse.  
Ao ver gina desmaiada. Draco focalizou uma agenda que estava próxima a bolsa de gina e a pegou. "Quem sabe eu ganho uns pontos com isso."- draco rira debochado.  
Draco entrara em seu carro e dera partida.

Gina acordara, com uma tremenda de dor de cabeç para os lados então contara que estava em seu quarto. " Mas como?" – gina pensava – " eu estava na boate e .. "

_ Meu amor, você acordou! – Molly entrara no quarto com uma bandeja com o café da manha.

_ Mãe, o que aconteceu?

_ Minha filha você foi atacada por comensais!

_ Mais como?Eu só me lembro de estar no beco e...

_ Gina, como você esta? – perguntara hermione toda preocupada entrando no quarto – Estávamos tão preocupados com você.

_ Hermione do que você esta falando? Eu só me lembro de estar no beco .. – gina estava sem entender nada.

_ Gina, agente te encontrou no banheiro feminino desmaiada enquanto estava havendo o ataque de comensais.

Gina não estava a entender nada. Ela só lembrava de ver o malfoy junto a blaise conversando sobre algo que ia acontecer. Pelo que estava a parecer o Malfoy tinha algo haver com o ocorrido da noite passada.

==

Já era a segunda vez na semana que o ministro chamava draco ao ministério, e isso, definitivamente ele odiava.  
Ele estava a andar pelo corredor xingando cada quadro. Ao chegar na sala Arthur começara a questioná-lo.

_ Como você sabia que eles iam atacar?

_ Eu vi uma dúzia de ex- comensais numa boate, e isso não significa uma festinha e sim um ataque. Eles só se reúnem para isso. – Malfoy falava com calma.

_ Malfoy, porque você não disse antes?

_ Você é o ministro, deveria saber! – draco dera as costa se retirando ele odiava estar naquela sala.

_ Malfoy, tenho uma missão para você!

_ Eu não a quero, obrigada! – Draco o ignorava.

_ Eu não estou perguntando se você a quer, e sim mandando. – draco encarou arthur com ódio nos olhos, pegou a pasta em sua mesa e saiu da sala faiscando de tanta raiva.

Malfoy, odiava missões, elas sempre estavam a atrapalhar seus planos do dia a dia. Foi então que ele abriu a pasta ao chegar em sua casa. " Isso que é missão " draco dissera indo para o seu quarto se arrumar. Draco as vezes sentia que era legal ser um auror, e muito legal ainda trer a marca de um comensal, isso causava pani em algumas pessoas, e isso era uma vantagem.

Gina, já havia melhorado e estava a ir em um treino dos killers. Ao chegar no local dos treinos, ela logo avistou Brian,moreno de olhos azuis e corpo físico deslumbrante, que acenou para ela. Gina estava a gostar muito de Brian, eles já estavam juntos 1 ano. Ele fazia ela sentir-se bem com tudo, porém ela não tinha muita coragem para apresentar ele ao seus pais.

Gina estava a admirar o Brian quando começo a querer notar os jogadores para ver se havia algum novo, pois quando os time parava em Londres era para substituir alguns jogadores. Gina estava a reparar o jeito de jogar de cada um até focalizar em um loiro que estava sempre de costa para ela e parecia um deus grego. Gina estava a se contorcer só para ver a cara do garanhão que estava a ganhar gritos de fans cada vez que entrava em ação.

O Treino havia acabado e gina não havia conseguido ver o rosto do loiro. Viu Brian saindo em direção ao vestiário e logo o seguira esquecendo do loiro.

_ Adivinha quem é? – gina tampara os olhos de Brian com suas mãos.

_ Meu docinho? – brian virara de frente para gina e dera um beijo avassalador. – Estava com saudades! - gina ficava encantada em como brian era carinhoso.

_ Você é louco! Se meu irmão ver vai contar para minha mãe!

_ Seu irmão esta de férias docinho! – Brian a agarrava mais.

_ O que agente vai fazer hoje? - gina tentava mudar de assunto - Jantar ou cinema? – gina queria mudar o assunto em relação a sua família.

_ Que tal, jantar de família? – Brian sempre tentava conhecer a família de gina. Ela até gostava do interesse dele, mais ela sabia o quanto constrangedor seria por causa de harry, e para isso ela não estava preparada.

_ Brian!

_ Tudo bem! Mais você não pode fica me escondendo pelo resto de sua vida! – brian dissera soltando gina e indo para dentro do vestiário tomar uma ducha.

Gina ficara esperando brian sair da ducha e logo em seguida foi almoçar com ele.

Malfoy estava adorando a missão. Era bem simples, entrar para os killers e descobrir quais dos ex comensais era o lider que estava por de traz do time. Rony sempre estava a procurar pistas mais nunca conseguia, então arthur mandou draco por ele ter sido um comensal, assim quem sabe alguém poderia confiar nele e recruta-lo para algum ataque.

Draco saira da ducha e avistou gina junto a um dos companheiros do time. Mas não era qualquer um companheiro, era nada mais que o Brian: Um dos mais ex querido de Valdemort.  
Sabia que seria uma boa hora para se vingar. Os seguiu e entrou no mesmo restaurante.  
Draco sentou a mesa ao lado logo chamando a atenção dos dois. Gina estava a bufa de raiva pela impertinência do Malfoy, já pensando em ignora - lo porem Brian logo se pronunciou.

_ E ai Draco! Chega mais, almoça aqui com agente. – Gina pensava em matar agora o Brian.

Draco se levantou e sentou ao lado dos dois, com um sorriso muito debochado.

_Essa é a minha noiva, Gina Weasley? – Gina levantou a mão para que ele a apertasse, mas Draco apenas acenou com um gesto frio, deixando gina no vaco.

_ Noiva ? – Perguntou Draco com um sorriso no canto da boca.

_ Sim. – respondeu Brian. – Vocês se conhecem?

Gina agora se via em uma robada. Se o Draco só visse ela e o Brian almoçando, diria que era somente amigos, mas Noiva?!. Agora ela tava ferrada, como ela iria explicar isso ao seu pai. Se ela bem conhecesse o Draco ele iria insinuar algo para o seu pai e isso cairia tudo em cima dela.  
Draco logo iria responder que sim quando gina se adiantou.  
_ Não!!! – Tentou ela formalidade diante do impasse.  
_Nao ? – Para Draco agora começava o jogo." Seu pai vai adorar saber que seu namorado foi um comensal de morte, coelhinha" pensara draco com um sorriso satisfatório de quem conseguiu algo a seu favor.

Estou a preocura de Betaa !! plixx alguemm ??

AH COMENTEM !! to pobre de comentarios hehe


	4. CAPITULO 3 Trenario dos killers

É .. Quer dizer. Me lembro vagamente dele nos tempos de escola. – Gina o fuzilava para que ele entrasse no embalo dessa conversa.  
_ Ah, sim ! – Draco fingira muito mal recordar.  
"Filho da p*** ! Não presta para nada!" Pensava Gina enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo para Draco que estava viajando em pensamentos.

A refeição ocorrera tranquilamente. É claro que draco jogava umas sutis patadas em gina, porem gina também não ficava para trás.  
Um momento antes de ir embora gina se retirou da mesa indo em direção ao toalet. Draco vendo a ruiva ir pensou logo que isso seria uma boa oportunidade de mencionar de sua vingança.

Gina estava abrindo a porta do Toalet para voltar a mesa quando deu de cara com Draco que a arrastou para dentro.

_ Você ta maluco? – gina se debatia dele – O que vc ta fazendo, Malfoy?  
Gina agora estava parada de frente a ele.  
_ Quer dizer que agente não se conhece? – Draco se encostara na porta para que gina não saísse – Ta querendo esconder algo coelinha?  
_ É para isso que você esta me prendendo aqui? Se for, faça-me um favor Malfoy! Nunca foi um privilégio ter ti conhecido. – Gina o começara a empurrar para que ele saísse da porta.  
_ Quer medir forças comigo coelinha? – Draco estava a zombar de gina.  
_ Bom, na boate não precisei nem fazer muito esforço.  
Draco ao lembrar do ocorrido da boate, começou a formiga de raiva pela dor do tapa. Pegou ela pela cintura e a sentou na pia do banheiro. Se encaixou nas pernas dela e segurou seus punhos contra o espelho.  
Nesse momento Gina estava sem reação. "O que o Malfoy esta fazendo?Quem diabos desligou o ar condicionado?"- pensava gina.  
Malfoy ao ver que a respiração de gina estava a ficar ofegante pelo ataque surpresa ficou satisfeito, sorriu debochado para ela e disse.

_ E ai coelhinha? Também não precisei fazer muito esforço.  
_ Malfoy me larga.., ou se não .. – Gina sentia um calor estranho subir.  
_ Ou o que ? Vai me dar um tapa coelhinha? Não sei se você reparou mais ainda estou sob controle.  
Gina estava entrando em desespero. O cheiro do perfume de Draco mais a posição em que eles se encontravam não estavam ajudando muito. Tudo bem que Draco não era um homem de valor, mais que tinha tais "BENS" isso gina não podia negar.

_ MERDA MALFOY ME LARGA!! – Gina tentava se soltar.  
Quanto mais gina se debatia mais Draco a apertava.  
_ Só vou te fazer uma pergunta.  
_ Vai pro inferno !!!!  
_ Seu pai sabe sobre esse tal noivo?  
_ Claro que sabe! – Gina tentava o convencer sobre o assunto – Mas o que isso lhe diz respeito? – Draco ignorou a sua pergunta.  
_ Engraçado! Eu ouvi dizer que o Srº Ministro estava a procura de noivo para você. – Draco mentira para ver se era verdade, pois se houvesse mesmo o tal noivo o Sr Weasley haveria de conta para todo o Ministério. Gina ficou de boca aberta pronta para responder mas nada saia de sua boca, foi então que Draco teve a certeza. Arthur não sabia. Mais porque ele não sabia? O que leva a filha caçula a não falar para o pai que estava noiva? Ele não sabia o que significava mais usaria isso a seu favor.  
Draco então a soltou e saiu de sua frente.  
Gina de um pulo da pia e correu para a porta. Ela estava desnorteada. Acabara de entregar para Draco de bandeja um segredo dela, e ela sabia que ele iria desfruta desse conhecimento. Estava vermelha de raiva mais tinha que se controlar por causa de Brian.  
Chegou a mesa e se despediu de Brian rapidamente para que não visse mais o Malfoy.

___________________________________________________________

Gina chegara em casa e correra direto para o banheiro. Teria que tirar definitivamente o cheiro do Malfoy que havia grudado nela. Tomara o banho e em seguida seguiu para o seu quarto. Gina estava a colocar sua blusa quando sua mãe bateu na porta.

_ Gina, você esta ai?  
_ Sim, Mãe ! – gina ajeitava-se no short.  
_ Sua amiga joanna esta aqui !

"JOANNA?" – pensara gina- " O que ela tah fazendo aqui? "  
Gina então abrira a porta e dera de cara com joanna.

_ O que você ta fazendo aqui? – gina começara com seus chiliques. – Ta querendo que meus pais descubram que eu to trabalhando em plenas férias?  
_ Você ? Trabalhando? Estou a duas horas te esperando para uma seção de fotos na Guelity e você não aparece. – Joanna sentara na cama de gina folheando uma revista.  
_ Ai Meu Merlim! Havia esquecido completamente! Cadê minha agenda? – Gina se lançava em direção ao monte de roupas espalhadas a encontro de sua agenda.  
_ Acho bom você achar! Pois so passei a limpo os horários de hoje. – Joanna brincava com a amiga que estava desesperada atrás da agenda.  
_ AHH Paraaa !! Assim eu surto. Já pensou minha mãe acha essa agenda?  
_ Gina, gina ! Você vai ter que contar para sua mãe mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
_ Joanna, são só umas semanas ! Para que estragar a felicidades dos meus pais? – gina desistira de procurar e sentara ao lado de joanna. Olhara para a cara da amiga como se quisesse muito uma solução. – E agora o que eu faço Jô?  
_ Não se preocupa! Eu dou um jeito. – Gina dera um beijo bem estalado em na bochecha de jô .  
_ Te amo jojo !!  
_ Também te amo gigi !! – Joanna jogara a revista que se encontrava em seu colo para o lado e virara de frente para Gina. – Agora me conta ! O que você fez de tão importante hoje que esquecera que tem trabalho ?  
Gina logo abriu um sorriso  
_ Ah ! Adivinha?  
_ Com esse sorriso todo? – Joanna fingia pensar - Só pode ser o Brian !!  
_ Isso !! Agente foi almoçar .. – gina no meio das palavras se lembrara que o Malfoy estivera com eles o tempo todo e logo lhe subiu uma raiva imensa com o ocorrido no toalet.  
_ ée.. Gina?Você ta ai ? – perguntara joanna ao ver que gina se encontrava com a cabeça em outro lugar.  
_ To sim !- gina saira de seus pensamentos.  
_ Então porque essa cara de viajem toda?  
_ Ah! Nada não! Só encontrei o Malfoy la no restaurante e ele almoçou com agente.

_ Perai, você almoçou com o Malfoy? Que sortuda!

_Sortuda? Ah Fala sério ! Ter aquilo na mesma mesa esta mais para azaração do que sorte. – Gina fazia cara de nojo.

_ Eu soube que ele entrou para os Killers. – Joanna ignorava os comentários de Gina.

_ Engraçado eu não vi ele no trei.. – Gina estava a lembrar da cena do treino que quase comera um certo loiro com os olhos. " Não acredito que era o Malfoy! Ai Merlym o que eu fiz de tão ruim na minha vida que faça eu parar para admirar o Malfoy! Ecaa!!" " Mais pensando bem, até que não foi tempo desperdiçado " " Hey quem sou eu? " Gina entrava em conflito consigo mesma em relação ao Malfoy.

_ Engraçado você não o ter visto. As meninas modelos que haviam acabado de chegar do treino dos killers haviam dito que ele estava deslumbrante.

_ Joanna dá para agente mudar de assunto? Esse esta me causando náuseas ! – Gina fugia do assunto.

Escutaram a porta se abrir. Era a mãe de Gina.

_Querida seu pai mandou avisar que haverá um acampamento dos Killers e nos iremos juntos.

_ O que? – Gina não estava capitando muito bem a noticia. " Ela , Killers, Pai ? " isso não iria dar certo. – Mãe eu não posso !

_ Porque querida, ainda esta se sentindo mal do ocorrido de ontem? – Molly começara a se preocupar.

_ Não mãe! – Agora gina tinha que sair dessa. Mais como dizer que não vai em um acampamento nas suas suposta "férias"?Bom, não pode dizer. –

_ Então o que foi querida?- Insistira Molly.

_ Nada Mãe, só não queria muito passar minhas férias no meio de treinos de quadribol.  
_ Ah querida você na escola sempre gostava e você sabe como é o seu pai ne! Isso fará bem para os dois, você vai ver! – Molly já ia fechando a porta – A querida convida sua amiga para ir junto, na barraca cabe todos.

Molly saira deixando para traz uma Gina desalmada.

_ Gina porque você não disse que não queria ir para sua mãe? – Joanna estava perplexa.

_ E estragar as férias de família, deixando uma Molly desconfiada? Não Joanna isso so tornaria mais estranha a minha relação com os meus pais.

_ Mais e o trabalho?  
_ Procure saber os mais importantes que parece que vou ter que desmarcar alguns para poder conciliar trabalho e família.

_ Tudo bem! Acho que já vou!

_ Ah e vê se não esquece de fazer as malas hein !! Vamos aproveitar esse acampamento pelo menos ! – Gina colocava um falso sorriso enquanto Joanna saia de seu quarto.

Draco chegara em casa com um sorriso deslumbrante com o acontecido no restaurante, nada poderia lhe dar mais entusiasmo do que chantagear a coelhinha, porém não durou muito pois logo foi chamado ao ministério.  
Aparatou no andar do Ministro no ministério todo sério, espantando todos os funcionários que compartilhavam de seu segredo como auror. O Malfoy com raiva era costume mais sério! SÓ SÉRIO! Esse era um milagre.  
Olhou nos olhos da secretária do ministro com um pingo de desdém que logo fez a moça avisar sua chegada.  
Esperou a confirmação e entrou.

_ ! Acho que já sabe o porque te chamei. - Draco odiava isso. Parecia que ele trabalhava como adivinha. Então só ficou estático e calado. – Quero detalhes!

_ De ... – Draco enfim soltara.

_ Como de ... ? Do treino! Malfoy, tenho que saber quem é o informante dos Killers, ou o seguidor sei la! Quero algo concreto! – Arthur parecia entrar em desespero.

_ Você acha que em um dia de treino eu conseguiria nomes assim? O Time esta repleto de ex comensais! Saber quais voltaram a ativa não vai ser fácil. E também é só questão de tempo que me recrutem.- Draco achara muito estranho a exaltação de Arthur em relação aos killers – Para que tanta pressa ?

_ O Sr. Grow me chamou para o acampamento Trenario dos Killers, e eu não tive como negar. – Arthur parecia sério, porem procupado – Sabe de algo que possa comprometer qualquer um deles? Estou levando a minha família, e quero eles a salvo!

_ Não! – Draco fora curto para conversa não prolongar, ele odiava estar ali. – Só isso? – tentava se retirar.

Arthur olhou entre as papeladas e disse que sim.  
Quando Draco já ia fechando a porta Arthur o chamou.

_ Malfoy! Você já deve saber que Rony esta de férias dos Killers, então não faça nenhuma besteira que possa lhe trazer problemas em relação aos seus bens.

Malfoy saltou um buchicho e saiu fumaçando. Odiava quando era chantageado, ainda mais por um weasley. "Aonde essa sociedade vai parar?" pensava sempre Draco em relação ao ministro.

**Acampamento Trenario dos Killers**

Gina chegara ao acampamento junto sua família menos sua mãe que se ocupara com algo desnecessário na casa e logo todos já estavam hospedados na barraca. Gina via que seu pai estava feliz porém preocupado. Estavam todos em volta da mesa conversando sobre algo que Harry, que chegou logo depois deles, havia feito com rony, que no exato momento estava em paris com hermione. Gina sentia que aquilo estava a completando, porém algo faltava e esse algo era Brian. Gina estava morrendo de saudades dele, não falara com ele desde o almoço com a presença do Malfoy. Ela o queria ali, em volta da mesa, ao seu lado. Gina havia escondido do pai pois estava em uma relação de turbulência entre pai e filho, e naquela época Brian seria apenas um caso, mais as coisas foram se intensificando.  
Resolveu então dar uma volta.  
Estava passando perto do campo a procura de Brian, mais so haviam poucos jogadores ali conversando sobre bebidas e mulher. Tomou então outro rumo.  
Quanto mais andava via as belezas daquela floresta acentuada ao lado do acampamento.  
Ouviu barulhos de pessoas gritando e águas agitadas. Seguiu e deu de cara com uma festa meio que particular das cheerleads dos Killers, mais jogadores e alguns desconhecidos. Ficou boquiaberta ao ver que a festa estava bem "quente".  
"Bando de depravados" pensou ela rindo da situação.  
Ficou analisando o local afim de achar Brian. "A se ele estiver aqui eu mato ele!" Gina se contorcia por dentro. Avistou um loiro vindo em sua direção.  
"Malfoy de novo não!" – Gina pensava ao repara draco da cabeça aos pés com seu abdômen e peitoral super definido a amostra, mais a calça de treino todo molhado de uma bebida muito forte, pois o cheiro ela estava a sentir a distancia.  
Ele chegou perto dela, Abaixou a cabeça a altura da dela indo em direção ao ouvido dela.  
Gina estava estática não sabia o que fazer, a visão havia a entorpecido.  
E despertou ao ouvir o sussurro de draco.

_ Eu sabia que você viria! – Draco a puxou pela cintura ..

Moçadaaa Comentem!

=D


	5. CAPITULO 4 Trenario dos killers II

_ Eu sabia que você viria! – Draco a puxou pela cintura ..

Gina sentira um arrepio na nuca com o sussurro do Malfoy no seu ouvido e Tratou-se logo de se recompor. Deu um empurrão no Malfoy e já ia começar a gritar com o mesmo, porem foi interrompida por gritos de celebração.

_ Huhuuuu ! MalFoy, ótimo reflexo! – Brian cumprimentou brutamente Malfoy. Enquanto Gina tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

_ Ótimo reflexo?? – Gina se perguntava se não era para Brian estar com ciumes com a aproximidade do Malfoy a ela.

_ Gina você não reparou que o Malfoy Te salvou de uma pancada de balaço e ainda o pegou? – Gina então olhou para mão de Draco e reparara no objeto perplexa.

_ A Familia Weasley nunca foi educada Brian, vê se muda essa coelha! – Draco dera as costas voltando para o lago onde Todos festejavam a grande pegada deixando uma Gina bufando de raiva.

_ Ahhh ! Eu odeio esse Malfoy! – Gina batia com força o pé no chão.

_ Calma! Não deixa ele te atingir. Ele é só o Malfoy. Ser rude é de sua natureza! – Tentara Brian acalmar Gina.

_ Mas ele ...

_ Gina vamos mudar de assunto! – Gina ficara quieta enquanto Brian realinhava suas mexas de cabelo atrás da orelha - Então .. o seu pai veio? – Gina Já sabia aonde essa conversa ia dar.

_ Brian! – Gina tentava ser o Maximo carinhosa – Eu não estou preparada para contá-lo sobre agente. Ele esta sobre muita pressão no trabalho e esse final de semana aqui é para descansar. Não posso sobrecarregá-lo! Entenda que eu sou a única filha mulher e Também a caçula. Ele irá surtar quando eu dizer que estou noiva.

_ Gina eu posso esperar essa semana, mais só essa semana! – Brian dera o ultimato sério e logo em seguida mudara de temperamento - Docinho, essa será a única semana antes das finais que estaremos em lodres. Se há um momento para fazer o pedido formal para o seu pai é nesse trenário ou na próxima semana.

_ Brian eu sei .. é só quee .. – Gina se aproximava para um abraço.

_ Gina sou um homem ocupado! - Brian a afastara – estou firme na minha decisão de casar com você. Só que você .. – Brian a encarou e colocou a Mao na cabeça se oprimindo. E como gesto de arrependimento se retirou, não permitindo-lhe assim o termino da frase.

Para trás ficara um Gina desconsolada. Sentara debaixo de uma arvore e despencara a chorar. E quanto mais chorava mais tinha raiva de si mesma. Sabia que estava enrolando o Brian mais não era para machucá-lo e sim por duvidas em relação ao seu sentimento. Ela não tinha certeza se aquilo que ela sentia por ele era amor ou apenas paixão. O Brian sempre fora um ótimo homem para ela, porém aquela duvida estava a matando e não podia o apresentar para o seu pai se não tivesse a certeza. Dentre desse devaneio Harry se aproximou e sentou do seu lado.

_ Gina esta tudo bem ? – colocara sua mão no seu ombro como conçolo.

_ Sim - Gina tentava inultimente enxugar as lagrimas. – Foi só .. sóo ..

_ Gina não precisa mentir para mim, sou seu amigo! Pode sempre contar comigo!

Gina levantou a cabeça e encarou aqueles olhos que sempre a conçolavam. Estava louca para desabafar, mas não podia ser com ele. Harry nunca entenderia, ela sabia que as marcas do Término ainda estavam lá.

_ Desculpa Harry, é um assunto particular. – Gina levantara e voltara para o acampamento.

Ao chegar na barraca foi correndo de encontro com Joanna afim de contá-la o que havia acontecido nos mínimos detalhes, ( é claro omitindo a parte do Malfoy ).

Logo em seguida as duas foram para o banquete dos jogadores. Ao chegar Gina tentava encontrar Brian sentado a mesa porém não o achara. Olhou para um lado muito silencioso na mesa e avistou seu pai ao lado dos gêmeos e Harry . E para que Harry não começasse a perguntar sobre o que havia acontecido de tarde preferiu manter a distancia sentando ao lado de um grupo de jogadores realmente eufóricos.

Durante a refeição Gina se concentrava em achar Brian para que os dois pudessem conversar, porém ele não havia aparecido.

Assim que as duas saíram da mesa Gina falou para Joanna que fosse na frente que ela iria dar uma volta para ver ser encontrava Brian.

Gina caminhara em direção ao lago pois sabia que Brian sempre que queria pensar gostava de um cantinho escuro. E aquele lago, a aquela hora, deveria realmente estar muito escuro.

Assim que chegou no lago resolveu sentar debaixo da mesma arvora que havia sentado naquela tarde. Sentou de costas para o acampamento e começou a se perder em pensamentos. Depois de um tempo de silencio Gina escutou que alguém estava a vir correndo. O que era estranho pois o acampamento era bem longe de onde ela se encontrava e era impossível que alguém iria querer ficar naquelas bandas aquela hora a não ser Brian claro.

Os som começava a ficar mais alto e isso era sinal de que a pessoa estava se aproximando.

O coração de Gina palpitava rápido. Tentara espiar para ver quem se aproximava porém falhou na tentativa pois estava a morrer de medo. Já ia se levantando quando a pessoa autora daquele passos a encarou.

_ Até que enfim te achei coelhinha. – Gina ficara estática. "Malfoy ?? Como assim lhe achei?" ela pensara. Foi então que ele a pegou e colocou no seu ombro com o rosto virado para o chão. Gina começara a bater nas costas do Draco afim que ele a soltasse porem ele só corria mais e mais rápido.

_ Me soltaaaaa Malfoy se não vou gritar! – tentava Gina desesperadamente se soltar.

_ Cala a boca ! - ele parara e olhou para trás examinando o local. Desceu ela e a expremeu em um cantinho debaixo da raízes enormes de uma arvore. – O acampamento foi atacado! – Gina começara a entrar em pânico.

_ meu pai ? Meus irmãos ?Joanna ? Harry ? Cadê eles ? Eu tenho que voltar lá ! – Gina se levantara e saiu correndo em direção ao acampamento.

Draco a puxara pelo o braço com força a encaixando junto com ele em um pequeno espaço entre as raízes.

_ Shiiss ! – ele colocara a Mao na boca dela. – tem alguém vindo. – falou baixo e Gina começara a tremer.

_ Eu sei que tem alguém aqui ! APAREÇA! – o dono da voz parecia se aproximar dos dois.

Draco parecia muito concentrado na situação enquanto Gina estava pronta para entrar em pânico novamente. Ao sentir que o individuo estava muito próximo dos dois se aproximou mais de draco se aconchegando no ombro de draco morta de medo. Fechou os olhos e não sentira mais nada!

No dia seguinte ...

_ Gina ?? – Tentava Brian acorda-la.

Gina levantava lentamente suas pálpebras afim de encontrar o responsável pelo som que estava ecoando alto em seus ouvidos. Ao encará-lo soltou um sorriso de satisfação e foi retribuída por um selinho gentil de Brian.

_ Estava preocupado com você! ! Você se lembra de alguma coisa ? – Brian a encostara em seu colo.

_ Não direito .. Aonde estão todos? – Gina olhara em volta e reparou que se encontrava na enfermaria do acampamento.

_ Todos estão bem! Joanna fora almoçar e seu pai voltou para o ministério mais cedo com seus irmãos. – Gina tentara em vão se levantar porém se sentia muito fraca. – Eles fizeram algo a você ?

_ Eles ?

_ Isso! Os comensais de morte!

_ Não sei! Só me lembro de estar debaixo de umas raízes com .. – nesse momento Gina pensara se realmente deveria mencionar que o Malfoy estava com ela e optou por não – com frio tentando te encontrar.

_ Me encontrar ? Gina você foi encontrada nessa maca hoje de manha! Alguém a trouxe! Tem certeza que não se lembra de nada ?

_ SÓ DE VOZES BRIAN! – Gina não agüentava mais aquele interrogatório. Brian as vezes conseguia ser irritante e sua cabeça estava a mil.

Joanna entrara eufórica na enfermaria e foi de encontro a Gina a cobrindo de carinhos e cuidados interrompendo os dois.

Mais tarde naquele dia Gina se encontrava deitada sozinha na enfermaria relutando em seus pensamentos sobre o Malfoy. Porque ele a estava procurando? O que acontecera depois que ela encostara a cabeça no ombro de Malfoy?? PORQUE DIABOS ELA ENCOSTARA A CABEÇA NO MALFOY?

Gina para parar de pensar no Malfoy resolveu dar uma volta e foi caminhar nas redondezas do campo de quadribol. Caminhava tranquilamente lutando contra a dor de cabeça que a estava invadindo desde seu despertar naquela manha, quando escutou duas pessoas discutindo.

_ MALFOY PORQUE VC FEZ AQUILO ? – Gina olhara em um cantinho das cortinas dos assentos e reconhecera a loira Amanda Sayer.

_ O que eu fiz ? Ah .. até parece que você não gostou! – Draco a tratava com indiferença se aproximando lentamente dela.

_ AHH ! COM VOCÊ NÃO DÁ PARA CONVERSAR! – Sayer deixava cheia de raiva o local.

_ Já não disseram que é feio escutar a conversa alheia escondida Weasley ? – draco a surpreendera.

_ É .. – " Como ele consegue ser tão intimidante " Gina começara a ficar vermelha pelos seus pensamentos.

_ É ?? Só tem isso em seu vocabulário coelhinha?

Era impressão de Gina ou ele estava a chamando de coelhinha como apelido?! Gina se contorceu de raiva e antes que começasse a explodir se lembrou que o malfoy lhe devia explicações.

_ Malfoy, eu não quero começar uma briga. – Gina tentava ser pacifica – Entretanto preciso de respostas sobre a noite passada e se você não me der farei de tudo por elas.

_ Noite passada? - Malfoy fingia tentar lembrar – Weasley nem te vi noite passada! – draco dera de ombros – Acho que você andou sonhando com a pessoa errada! O que Brian pensará disso ?

_ Você esta insinuando que eu estava sonhando Malfoy? E ainda mais com Vocêe ? SEU CONVENCIDO! – Gina arregalara os olhos.

_ Weasley de você eu espero tudo!

_ MALFOY EU NÃO ESTAVA SONHANDO E PODE PARAR DE ME TACHAR COMO MALUCA! – Gina se aproximava dele aos berros.

_ Weasley, não sei sobre o que esta falando.

_ AHH VOCÊ SABE ! E VAI ME FALAR AGORA! - Gina atacara uma pedra em sua direção o acertando em cheio no nariz.

_ GINA?! – Brian presenciara.

_ Brian cuida de sua Noiva! Ela esta ficando Louca! – Gina só ficava com mais raiva.

_ Malfoy veja como fala! – Brian o reprimia.

_ Olha como eu falo? Sua noiva atacou uma pedra em mim! E com que propósito? – draco revirava o jogo deixando um Brian encarando Gina curioso em relação a resposta.

_ Ele .. – Gina sabia que se ela obteria uma resposta do Malfoy seria quando os dois estivessem sozinhos então optara por virar as costas e ir embora batendo o pé com força.

_ Malfoy o que aconteceu ? – Brian ainda tentava entender a situação.

_ Não sei! Ela chegou aqui do nada dizendo coisas e me atacou essa pedra como você viu! – draco dera as costa também se retirando.

" Era só o que me faltava! Salvo ela e ainda tenho que receber pedradas!" draco pensara enquanto reparava o machucado.

A noiTe anterior para ele havia sido muito clara.

----------------------*-----------------------

_Noite anterior ..._

Para Draco a noite parecia não ter fim, a comida estava muito gordurenta e um bando de familiares dos jogadores tirando vantagens uns dos outros. Aquilo para ele era um pesadelo, ele precisava de diversão! Foi então que escutou zunidos muito baixo. Zunidos que lhe faziam lembrar algo de seu passado. "Mais o que seria?" se perguntava revirando sua mente. Avaliara o local e percebera que Todos pareciam não se importar a não ser os ex comensais ali presentes. Todos estavam com a mesma cara do Malfoy curiosos tentando lembrar de onde esse som lhe eram familiar. Foi então que Draco chegara a uma conclusão: Um Ataque! Como havia acontecido na boate. Correra para os fundos da barraca do Senhor Weasley. Ele odiava ser auror porém essa informação deixaria o ministro uma boas semanas sem pegar no seu pé e sem contar que aquela era a diversão que ele não tinha a tempos.

_ Srº Ministro – Sussurrava. Não podia deixar ninguém saber que ele tinha contato com o Ministro em pessoa.

_ Malfoy ? – Arthur ficara surpreso em ver o rapaz – O que esta fazendo aqui?

_ Srº Weasley haverá um ataque ... – Malfoy não conseguira terminar a frase pois fora interrompido por um grande clarão e pessoas gritando na direção do local onde fora servido o banquete.

_ UM ATAQUE? EM PLENO TRENARIO? – Arthur se desesperava olhando logo em seguinte para dentro da cabana afim de conferir que estava a salvo.

Draco em sua mente fizera sua parte e fora em direção dos gritos, sendo interrompido por Arthur.

_ Malfoy! – draco agora o encarava cheio de raiva por ele estar interrompendo o começo de sua diversão. – Preciso que você procure uma pessoa para mim enquanto chamo por reforços. – Draco não queria nem saber quem era, estava a ponto de bala só de ter que se desviar de sua diversão, segurou sua raiva em instantes afim de escutar o nome do idiota que deveria salvar e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Preciso que ache minha filha Gina!

" Ah a coelhinha só podia ser ela mesmo! " resmungava em pensamentos acatando a ordem de Arthur. Correu em direção a floresta, pois a viu entrando mais cedo naquela noiTe.

Olhava atentamente ao lugares mais escuros e em meio seu devaneio percebeu que alguém estava o seguindo. Virou-se contudo afim de começar a sua diversão quando escutou uns soluços atrás de uma arvore e correu de encontro a pessoa dona do choro.

Era incrível para ele como aquela menina podia ser um pé no saco.

_ Até que enfim te achei coelhinha. – falara ele a pegando e colocando em seu ombro com o rosto virado para baixo.

Durante o percurso podia sentir que a pessoa que o perseguiam ficava cada vez mais rápido. E desatou com toda sua velocidade há uma direção ignorando os socos que Gina dava em suas costas.

_ Me soltaaaaa Malfoy se não vou gritar! – " Ah não! " Draco tinha que pensar em algo rápido para que ela nem pensasse de novo nessa hipótese.

_ Cala a boca ! - ele parara e olhou para trás examinando o local. Desceu ela e a expremeu em um cantinho debaixo da raízes enormes de uma arvore. " Ela tem um cheiro .." Malfoy se recompôs todo serio – O acampamento foi atacado!

_ meu pai ? Meus irmãos ?Joanna ? Harry ? Cadê eles ? Eu tenho que voltar lá ! –

Ela tentara sair correndo porem o Draco a puxara pelo o braço com força a encaixando junto com ele em um pequeno espaço entre as raízes.

_ Shiiss ! – ele colocara a Mao na boca dela e escutara o suave som novamente e aquilo não era bom. – tem alguém vindo. – Gina começara a tremer.

_ Eu sei que tem alguém aqui ! APAREÇA! – o dono da voz parecia se aproximar dos dois.

Malfoy analisava atentamente a todos os detalhes do local quando foi pego de surpresa com a aproximação inesperada do rosto de Gina se aconchegando em seus ombros . Malfoy sabia que ela estava a morrer de medo porém aquilo só atrapalharia na luta que iria começar com o comensal que o perseguia, foi então que decidiu jogar um feitiço para que ela desmaiasse. Ao ver que ela estava totalmente desacordada encarou o comensal que reconhecera como Furon Smolder .

_ Malfoy? – O homem se espatara. – Você é que estava fugindo? Que humilhante!

Malfoy em apenas segundos jogara feitiço avada. Sabia que aquela briga deveria acabar rápido, pois não podia correr o risco de uma weasley morta por causa dele. Aquilo definitivamente deveria ser o fim do seus tempos como rico e a eternidade como auror.

_ Humilhante é ser morto por um feitiço enquanto se gaba Smolder – falou encarando o corpo a sua frente.

Encarou Gina que estava deitada entre as raízes e a levou para enfermaria quando viu que o ataque já havia de ter sido acabado. Todos na enfermaria pareciam ocupados e nem notaram no Malfoy entrando pelos fundos deixando Gina em uma das macas.

Ao sair de fininho da enfermaria deparara com Srº Arthur.

_ Aonde esta ela Malfoy?! – Arthur parecia impaciente.

_ Ela esta na enfermaria. – Draco dera de ombros e se retirara observando um Arthur eufórico correndo em direção do local.

" Entao isso realmente o abala! " Malfoy pensara dando um sorriso de lado sarcástico para si mesmo. Queria sair de seus serviços para o ministério e definitivamente seria pela Gina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. CAPITULO 5 Encontro duplo

Din Don .. Din Don ..

Gina acordara com o som da campainha.

Levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e se arrumou para ir a uma seção de fotos. Desceu as escadas vestida com roupas bem casuais para que todos reunidos na mesa não desconfiassem. Ao olhar a mesa, sentou ao lado de Harry que logo a comprimentou.

_ Oi Gina, Esta bonita! Vai sair hoje? – Harry encarava o decote Gina levemente pela blusa branca que vestia.

_ Vou dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal, quero ver as novas coleções da Fleurs. – Gina mentiu. Estava indo exatamente tirar fotos da coleção.

_ Vai fazer algo depois? – Harry passara o pão para Molly enquanto perguntava.

Gina não sabia o que responder. Havia de se encontrar com Brian em um restaurante para almoçar e logo depois teria que comparecer a outra seção de fotos. Não sabia o que fazer, se dissesse que sim qual seria a próxima mentira? Gina não sabia alimentar mentiras. Sabia omitir, mais seguir uma mentira atrás da outra qualquer um a pegava. Encarou o olhos verdes de Harry e disse que não.

- Ótimo! Vamos almoçar? – Gina já sabia que qualquer uma das resposta era fatal. Quem escolher? Gina se perguntava. Brian já não estava bem com ela e Harry não estava ajudando em nada.

_ Ta bom então! – Gina queria dar um basta, resolveria com Brian depois – Que horas e aonde?

_ As 13:00 no Hampton's Food. – Gina apenas concordou com a cabeça deu uma ultima mordida no pão e se despediu de todos se retirando do local.

_ Malfoy o que estamos procurando? – Perguntava Zabini folheando de má vontade uma revista na banca em que se encontravam.

_ Preciso de uma revista que tenha modelos da frança. – Draco pedira para o senhor da banca que apenas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a procurar.

_ Malfoy, não me diga que está interessado em montar uma filial da sua empresa lá só para pegar francesas?!

_ Zabini como você é burro! Se eu quisesse montar uma filial você acha que eu procuraria fotos de modelos? Ah Claro, como eu não posso deixar de notar ? Poções notáveis tem tudo a ver com Modelos! – Draco falava sínico.

_ Tudo bem draco, entendi!

Draco recebera duas revistas do senhor da banca. Folheou a primeira e logo achou o que queria. Dera um sorriso de lado mostrando logo em seguida para zabini a pagina que encarava com tanta satisfação.

_ Não acredito! A Weasley? – Zabini deixara o queixo cair.

_ Isso mesmo Zabini! A coelhinha é modelo fotográfica na França!

_ Nossa! Que corpão! Como.. como voce descobriu isso Malfoy? Eu pensava que a Weasley estudava em paris e não que se exibia.

_ Nem eu. O Ministro sempre disse isso! Mais a agendinha dela a entregou. – Draco continuara com o sorrisinho de lado de satisfação.

_ Vem, vamos! Temos que ir em uma seção de fotos. – draco pagou o homem pelas duas revista e saiu do local. Indo em direção a um grande prédio que tinha um enorme letreiro escrito FLEURS. Entrou sendo reparado por todos no recinto.

_ Senhor Malfoy.– Malfoy falou em um tom superior para a recepcionista.

_ Ahh sim – A mulher falava desajeitada encarando o rosto do Malfoy seguindo para o corpo bem posto em sua camiseta preta que amostravam os seus músculos bem definidos. – Andar 4 sala 18.

Draco dera as costas a recepcionista e adentrou no elevador com Zabini que ria da situação em que seu amigo não dava a mínima.

_ Gina? Você está pronta? – gritava Joanna ao lado de fora da salinha que Gina se encontrava.

_ Já to saindo! – Gina preparava os últimos detalhes da lingerie.

Gina saiu da sala reservada para modelos e começara a seção de fotos. Ela fazia poses atrás de poses recebendo sempre uma aprovação do fotografo.

Deixara sem querer uma liga se soltar e abaixou a cabeça para ajeitá-la. Retornou o olhar para as câmeras sendo atrapalhada pela visão de um loiro adentrando pela porta.

" Meu Merlin! " Pensou Gina tentando se cobrir com as próprias mãos " Que Diabos essa doninha esta fazendo aqui? "

_ Gina? – chamava o fotografo – GINA?!

_ O QUE? – gritara Gina aflita com o draco a encarando e olhou em seguida para o fotografo.

_ Tira a mão tenho que Tirar as fotos!

_ Desculpa é que estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – improvisou.

_ Então descansa um pouco que vou tirando a foto da outra modelo. Volte em 10 minutos! – o fotografo abanara a Mao com menção para ela se retirar.

Gina andara em direção ao Malfoy a fim de tirá-lo dali. Não conseguiria trabalhar com ele a olhando. Ao chegar perto, Blaise se retirou de fininho.

_ O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Gina lançara um olhar fatal para ele e Malfoy se divertia com cena.

_ Não é da sua conta Weasley! – Draco fingia indiferença.

_ Como não é da minha conta ? Malfoy você esta no meu trabalho me atrapalhando.

_ Te atrapalhando? – draco falara malicioso encarando o corpo da gina de baixo para cima dando uma breve pausa nos seios rígidos da ruiva.

_ MALFOY SAI DAQUI! – Gina gritara com o rosto vermelho de vergonha pelo atrevimento do olhar de draco.

_ Não! – draco dissera seco olhando para a modelo que o encarava desde que chegara ignorando totalmente Gina.

Gina sabia que gritando com o Malfoy ultimamente não estava conseguindo nada. Pensou no porque que ele parecia estar a seguindo e o final de seu pensamento foi imediato.

_ Malfoy, O que você quer? – Gina conseguira a atenção de draco novamente.

_ Se oferecendo assim Weasley?

_ Malfoy, eu tenho que trabalhar, e você aqui não conseguirei! Faço qualquer coisa pra que você largue do meu pé! – Gina sabia que isso não era uma boa idéia só que era a única solução no momento – E é claro nada que seja em relação a sexo – completou vendo que o Malfoy lhe lançava olhares nada inocentes.

_ Te mando uma coruja! – draco conseguira o que queria e saira da sala junto ao Zabini.

Joanna se aproximara de Gina cheia de curiosidades.

_ O que aconteceu Gina?

_ Eu fiz a pior besteira da minha vida Jo! – Gina sentara em uma cadeira olhando para os pés.

_ O que você fez Gina? – Joanna sentara na cadeira ao lado dela.

_ Eu disse para o Malfoy que faria o que ele quisesse! – Gina colocara a as duas mãos no rosto não acreditando no que tinha feito – Você sabe o que é dizer para um Malfoy que fará o que ele quiser? É suicídio!

_ Ah Gina! Com esse Loirão até que não deve ser tão ruim assim.

_ E não acaba por ai – Gina ignorava o comentário de Joanna – Hoje de manha Harry me chamara para almoçar e eu aceitei! Simplesmente aceitei. Sei que não é nada comparado com o que Malfoy com certeza vai exigir, mas como vou desmarcar com Brian? Não tivemos uma conversa desde o trenario, e eu preciso muito saber como ele esta, ou melhor, como estamos.

_ Gina, porque não vai no almoço dos dois? – Gina a encarava pensando na possibilidade. – Que horas os dois marcaram?

_ Harry as 13:00 e Brian as 14:00.

_ Então, dá tempo, nao dá?

_ Não sei se conseguirei tirar Harry do restaurante antes que Brian chegue.

_ Você marcou com Harry no mesmo local que havia marcado com Brian? – Joanna não estava acreditando.

_ Não! Foi ele que marcou, e para que ele não suspeitasse deixei que ele escolhesse o local também. E tive o azar de ele escolher o mesmo local que Brian escolhera.

_ Gina, Gina só você para se meter numa roubada dessa.

_ Quer saber vou fazer exatamente isso. Vou no almoço dos dois. Não posso deixar de conversar com Brian e também desmarcar com Harry. A solução é essa. – Levantou Gina voltando para o ensaio fotográfico tendo a certeza de que não daria certo, porém não custaria nada tentar.

Malfoy chegara em casa e foi para seu escritório revisar papeladas de sua empresa. Não podia depender só de ser auror disfarçado, tinha que continuar o ramo da família.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona e encarou um maço de folhas que pegara em cima da mesa. Começara a analisar cada poção riscando ingredientes que ele julgava desnecessárias ou risco para o êxito. Já iria partir para outra papelada quando foi surpreendido por uma coruja negra de olhos prateados entrando pela janela e deixando um pergaminho em cima do seu colo.

_Sr º Malfoy,_

_É com muita honra que solicitamos sua presença em nossa reunião._

_Esteja com seu traje, na rua que você sabe qual e aonde._

_Estamos ansiosos para o nosso reencontro._

" Carta sem assinatura?" Malfoy sabia exatamente de quem era. Pensara em rapidamente avisar a Arthur, porém tinha que articular seu plano de deixar de ser auror. Iria para o encontro e descobriria nomes.

Olhou novamente para o pergaminho e nada estava escrito. " Magia! " pensou.

Já era 13:15 e Gina já estava impaciente. Assim que viu Harry entrar no restaurante tratou-se de mudar a cara de insatisfação.

_ Harry. – Gina cumprimentara com um beijo no rosto.

_ Desculpa pelo o atraso, seu pai estava precisando de minha ajuda no Ministério. – Harry sentara na cadeira sendo acompanhada por Gina.

_ Se você não se importa já pedi um prato. – Gina não podia se demorar.

_ Tudo Bem! – o moreno tomou um gole da bebida que se encontrava na taça a sua frente. – Então conta como esta sendo suas férias.

_ Normais. – Gina ficava olhando de um lado para o outro tentando achar o garçon com a comida, não dando muita trela para o homem a sua frente.

_ Seus pais estão muito felizes que você esteja aqui. – o garçon chegara colocando a comida. – Assim como eu. – Gina agora olhava para Harry.

_ Também estou muito feliz de estar de férias aqui. – Gina começara a comer, não queria perder tempo.

_ Gina sinto que não esta muito animada com o nosso almoço.

_ Não! Que isso. – Gina começara a comer a comida com mais calma tentando prestar mais atenção no que Harry dizia.

_ Preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

" Ai meu Merlin! " o coração de Gina desparou. " o que vai sair não vai ser bom! "

_ Tudo bem na sua vida pessoal? – Gina apenas o fitava sem responder. – Não consigo deixar de me esquecer de você chorando no acampamento, preciso saber como estão as coisas para me sentir bem.

_ Harry .. por favor não me faça essa pergunta. Tenho medo de você não gostar do que posso dizer.

_ Gina eu agüento. E Você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo.

" Aquele olhar. " Gina sabia que Harry iria fazer aquilo. Ele sempre se oferecia como seu porto seguro. Mais aquele assunto ela não tinha certeza se podia confiar a ele. Era o Harry! " ah o que eu faço? " Gina se sentia perdida.

Harry continuava a fita-la.

_ Harry, é que .. eu ... – Gina pensava seriamente em desabafar com Harry, assim ele poderia talvez a ajudar quando foi surpreendida.

_ Virginia!

Gina reconhecia aquela voz. Olhou para o jogador do Killers a sua frente e olhou para o relógio na parede perto. " São 13:50 que diabos Brian esta fazendo aqui cedo?! " Gina levantou-se da cadeira.

_ Brian? Você chegou cedo! – o home a sua frente encarava Harry com curiosidade. – Esse é o Harry Potter!

_ Muito Prazer Harry Potter! – Brian levantara a Mao como comprimento sendo retribuído por Harry.

_ Brian? – Harry olhava para Gina.

_ Isso! – Brian tomara a frente. – Noivo dela. – pegara Gina pela cintura para mais perto.

_ Noivo? – Harry não parecia estar acompanhando os acontecimentos enquanto Gina assistia a tudo.

" Não acredito que isso ta acontecendo! " todo mundo se sentou na mesa.

_ Gina, porque não falou que tinha chamado um amigo para almoçar com agente? – Brian encarava Gina.

_ Eu .. – Gina estava perdida. Não sabia se Harry iria acompanha-la na mentira.

_ Eu não fui convidado. – Harry se pronunciara. – estava de passagem e sem querer acabei ficando.

Gina não estava acreditando que Harry a estava ajudando.

_ Pelo visto não deram tempo de me esperar. – Brian passava o olho pelos pratos na mesa.

_ Desculpa Brian, estava morta de fome! – Gina deu um sorriso amarelo.

_ Então, Harry né ? – Brian parecia sarcástico.

O almoço não durou muito tempo. Harry inventara uma desculpa e saira logo do restaurante. O clima entre gina e Brian parecia tenso. Não conversaram nada desde a saída de Harry. Pagaram a conta e foram em direção a praça. Gina estava atordoada com o silencio que Brian plantara. Re solveu então, começar um dialogo.

_ Como foi o treino hoje? – os dois sentaram em um banco perto de um grande chafariz.

_ Eu entro em um restaurante, encontro você com o seu ex e não falo uma palavra com você ate agora e você vem me perguntar sobre o meu treino? – Brian encarava gina sem muita expressão.

_ Brian nos estavamos só conversando. – gina tentava conforta-lo.

_ Virginia, eu marquei esse almoço porque tenho que te dar uma noticia. – Ele a olhava com um ar triste. – Vou mudar de time e tenho que sair de Londres ainda hoje. – a ruiva a sua frente o encarava com surpresa e triste ao mesmo tempo.

_ Nos veremos em paris então? – gina não entendia a gravidade da situação.

_ Gina, eu não vou voltar para paris. A central do time é na Rússia. – gina o encarava perplexa.

_ Como assim Russia? – o chão de gina parecia desabar. – Brian porque tudo isso? Se você quer que eu lhe apresente os meus pais eu apresento não é mais problema.

_ Gina, não tem haver com você. Eu sinto que tenho que mudar e não senti firmeza sua em nosso relacionamento. Talvez nesse tempo, separados possamos refletir se é isso mesmo o que nos queremos.

_ Não! Não... Brian não faz isso comigo. – Brian levantara.

_ Desculpa Virginia. - Brian dera um selinho nela e virara as costas – Espero te reecontrar.

_ Brian! – gina via Brian sumir dentre as pessoas que La passavam.

Gina não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Brian a pegara de surpresa. Sentira um grande vazio em sua barriga. A ficha ainda não parecia ter caído. " Não! Não... não... não .. Ele não esta fazendo isso comigo " Levantou do banco e fora para a sua casa. Ao chegar correu para o seu quarto e sentou-se em sua cama tentando digerir os acontecimentos daquela tarde. " Porque isso ta acontecendo comigo? "

Uma coruja adentrou no quarto de gina a espantando. O animal trazia consigo um pequeno pergaminho e soltara em cima de gina, caindo ao seu lado. Gina olhou o pergaminho e não tinha menor vontade de ler nada. Ainda pensava em Brian. Percebeu que a coruja não havia ido embora, isso significava que o remetente queria uma resposta. Voltou a olhar para o pergaminho e o pegou. Abriu.

_Coelhinha,_

_Me encontre as 22:00 na Boate Spring amanha._

_Esteja pronta para cumprir o acordo._

_D. Malfoy_


End file.
